Drizzy and Drip Episode One
by dj944534
Summary: This is the first episode in this series. It is based of the out of body experience episode from ozzy and drix, but instead focuses on the city of Christine. I personally think this should be a real series but anyway I hope you enjoy it.


Episode 1: Based on "An out of body experience"(from ozzy and drix).

"I need the perfect body to evade" thought the pneumonia virus. It was an ordinary day at the school. Outside was the school's track and a lot of students were running laps for p.e. class. The pneumonia virus was currently inside the nose of a male student who was also on the track. "I had failed to tack over Sam's lungs" said the pneumonia virus, "I need lungs that are just perfect and healthy". He looks over and notices a girl running around the track. A evil smirk grew on the pneumonia virus face. "Her lungs are perfect"! exclaimed the virus, "I will wait until she stops to take brake so I can enter inside her body". The girl finally stops to catch her breath and sits on a bench. "Oh no"! exclaimed the virus, "How will I reach her now"? Suddenly Sam began to sneeze and out went the pneumonia virus. The sneeze gave him(the virus) a perfect boost toward the girl. "Ah perfect, I will enter into her lungs by the mouth" said the virus. As the girl was breathing she inhaled the virus and the air flow guided him toward the lungs. He looked up and saw a floating sign above him. "Welcome to Christine" the virus read. "In a matter of days Christine shall the terrible burn of acute pneumonia"! exclamed the virus,"Her lungs are so good I will need reinforcements to help me conquer them,but it will take them awhile to get here." "If I could just get a cell around here who could help me distract the Christine police department" the virus stated, "If only a high level officer cell could help, I will hide around the city and see I anyone will help", "Don't worry Christine, your lungs are safe for now but I will return with a whole army and your body won't stand a chance"!

"May you pass me the wrench?" asked Drizzy. "Sure thing Drizzy." replied Drip. Drizzy and Drip are currently working in their lab were they invent different devices that can help fight germs in Christine and also improve daily life. They live uptown behind Christine's retina in a apartment home with their older sister Cillia who is currently a regular police officer. She walks in to check on them. (Sigh)"What are you two up to now"? asked Cillia. "Nothing much" replied Drizzy, "We are just trying to make a ray gun that can make a cell more girly". "Why would yall want to build that ?"asked Cillia,"I know there are a lot of female cells in Christine but that doesn't mean that there are no male cells". "Actually we are building this for our friend Amillia, she thinks she is too nerdy and wants to be able to have fun with her friends at a sleep over party." replied Drip. "Well anyway I just stopped by to let yall know that I must go and patrol town." said Cillia, "Christine is going swimming today at the community pool and we have to make sure no dangerous germs or viruses come in and take over." "And one more thing please don't burn down the apartment like last time, my nucleus got chewed out by the mayor and chief Maximus big time." begged Cillia. "Don't worry sis, when we're finished we will test our invention in town this time and then use it on Amillia. " said Drizzy. "Okay then" replied Cillia, "When I'm done we can all go to mucas beach and have fun, I am pretty sure that no viruses or bacteria will attack the city of Christine while she is at the pool." "Good luck"! exclaimed both Drizzy and Drip.

Chief Maximus is the head of the Christine police department. He is wandering the streets of downtown Christine and notices someone wandering in the ally. "Probably another street germ" thought Maximus. "I am so tired of living inside Christine" said Maximus, "I can't do anything manly in here and the mayor prohibits it, if only someone can take over Christine." "May I be of service"? said the shadow figure in the ally. He revealed himself and introduced himself to Maximus and told him is plan. "Sounds like a good plan but what's in it for me"? asked Maximus. "I will gladly give you one million carbs, I will give you the first half now, but help me take over and you will get the rest." the pneumonia virus said. "Alright then I'm in, but don't kill the girl" replied Maximus. "Oh don't worry she won't die, at least not yet." replied the pneumonia,"Come, we have a body to envade." [evil laughter]

"Come on Drip" said Drizzy, "We have to make sure the invention works properly so we can use it on Amillia before the slumber party. " "But why do I have to be the lab cell, can we test it on someone else mabey even a runaway virus or something. " asked Drip. "Do you remember the contract you signed, you agreed to be the one I test the inventions on when needed" replied Drizzy. "Besides this is for Amillia and we can't let her down, she is our best friend. " "Alright lets get this over with" said Drip. As Drizzy amied the ray gun at Drip a disturbance happened inside Christine and caused Drizzy to lose his balance and shot the gun, what the beam hits is unknown. "Oh no, what in Christine was that!?" exclaimed Drip, "It sounded like a air quake" "It wasn't an air quake Drip, Christine burped." replied Drizzy. "That was epic!" exclaimed Drip, "And I thought there was no burping allowed in Christine maybe the mayor changed her mind." "It sounded like something landed inside Christine, she must have inhaled it through her mouth" said Drizzy, "But whatever it was it caused me to lose balance and the ray shot from it could have hit anyone". "I wonder who" replied Drip, "But if they are a male they'll be one sorry cell"!

[This is the part were ozzy comes in with the germ and all of the things in the real episode, Not everything will be typed mainly parts I add]

It is the next day and Christine returns to the pool trying to convince Hector to join her so they can race. "Come on Hector, or are you scared that I'm too fast for you"? said Christine. "I .. I..." stuttered Hector. "It is alright I won't force you if you're afraid" replied Christine and swam off. As she was swimming she stopped and sneezed. Achoo! "It feels like there is a war going on in my nose!" said Christine, "I must be getting sick or something, what's going on in there? Inside her nose Ozzy and Cilla were doing their best to stop the pneumonia viruses from entering into her lungs, then the mayor comes along and stops the viruses. They are all arrested while Maximus has to spend a life sentence cleaning out Christine's colon while Cillia gets a promotion. As ozzy leaves a new cell swims into Christine's nose and decides to spend his time there until he find somewhere in Christine to live. Christine ends up sneezing and some of the snot was removed from a secret door. The cell decides to go in and it turned out to be his future lair.

"This is so exciting!", exclaimed Drip, "Our sister got a promotion as the head officer in Christine"! "Im happy too and look, it seems that Ozzy made it back to his home" said Drizzy. "I have an idea", said Cillia, "You guys go to Christine's eye morse code and send this message to ozzy." Cillia gives them the message and the two go to send the message. In Hector, Drix sees the message and translates it to ozzy. The scene goes back into Christine's eye and Cillia is seen in her new office. The end of episode.

I hoped that you enjoyed this so far, I will later explain the other new characters mentioned in the story. Of course there is so much more to this that I can't type it all (the original ideas I had in mind) but I hope you enjoyed this episode of my fanficton. Please Comment!


End file.
